In recent years, a silicon photonics technology has been widely studied in the industry and academia, and various functional components are successively developed, and include a low-loss silicon waveguide, a beam splitter/combiner, an electro-optic modulator, a filter, a wavelength division multiplexer/demultiplexer, a photoelectric detector, and the like. Compared with other photonics integration technologies, the silicon photonics technology includes the following advantages: A silicon waveguide has a large refractive index difference, so that a size of the waveguide can be reduced to a submicron level, and waveguide bend at a micrometer level can be implemented. Therefore, the silicon photonics technology can implement integration of higher-density components. A silicon-waveguide-based optical component may be fully processed by using a mature CMOS technique, and generated in batches at low costs. Monolithic integration may be performed on a silicon-waveguide-based optical component and a microelectronic circuit, so that a more complex system can be created, and a more complex function can be completed.
With development of low power consumption, high density, and a high capacity in an optical communication and optical interconnection technology, a silicon-based modulator with low drive pressure, high integration, and a high modulation rate is a key enabling technology. An O/E co-package solution of a high-density multi-channel integrated electro-optic modulator is also required in a future application scenario such as an optical backplane and a high-capacity cluster, and the like. An integrated multi-channel electro-optic modulator is a key enabling technology for O/E co-package. In a silicon-based photonics integration technology, an optical component and a photonic chip with a complex function can be manufactured in batches at low costs by using a mature silicon technique. Therefore, a silicon-based electro-optic modulator that is on the basis of a silicon technique has potential to implement high-density multi-channel integration. However, the high-density multi-channel integration needs to be compatible with a high-density packaging layout, to implement high-speed electro-packaging of a high-density multi-channel modulator. There is no mature solution in the industry. In addition, the high-density multi-channel modulator and a high-speed high-density electro-packaging technology and solution are also required by future multi-channel high-capacity high-density optical modules such as CFP8 and CFP16.